Métodos de Seducción
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Coloca su mano en la espada de la antropóloga solo rosando la tela….intenta convencerla de probar cosas nuevas… Todo lo que ve  el niño Sweets en las acciones de Booth con Brennan
1. En la consulta

**Métodos de Seducción**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Bones le pertenecen a sus creadores y la FOX

**Summary: **_Coloca su mano en la espada de la antropóloga solo rosando la tela….intenta convencerla de probar cosas nuevas… Todo lo que ve el niño Sweets en las acciones de Booth con Brennan_

* * *

><p>Parece un día normal en el consultorio de Lance Sweets hasta que ve su agenda "Cita con la doctora y el Agente B a las 12:00, esto será fantástico"-piensa el joven psicólogo. Cinco minutos antes de la hora de su cita se sienta en su silla y mira hacia la ventana pensando en todo lo que ronda a esa enigmática pareja que se habían colado rápidamente en su corazón, él había pasado por muchas cosas al igual que la doctora Brennan había estado en el sistema hasta que una familia llena de amor lo adopto, pero al igual que el Agente Sweets tenia secretos la verdad es que el joven los quería tal ves mucho mas de lo que el mismo imaginaba. Puntuales como siempre el Agente abre la puerta y con delicadeza coloca su mano en la espalda de la Antropóloga solo rosando la tela, Sweets solo sonríe ligeramente ya había notado ese movimiento muchas veces<p>

-Hola Sweets-habla el Agente una vez que la doctora toma asiento en el extremo derecho del psicólogo

-Buenas tardes Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan-respondió mientras Booth se sentaba al extremo del sofá. Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios "que bueno que he cambiado de sofá"-pensó

-Sweets remodelaron?-pregunta el agente al verse sentado mas cerca de su compañera ya que por lo regular el sofá era mas grande parecía haberse encogido unos centímetros

-mmm no no por que lo pregunta hay algo mal Agente Booth-lo que mas le gustaba de sus citas con la mejor pareja policiaca de Washington era ponerlos entre la espada y la pared ya que algún comentario o respuesta de parte de alguno de los dos dejaba entre ver muchas cosas "si Ángela supiera lo que hago me mataría"

-No..es solo que-Booth miro nervioso a su compañera cosa que no paso el doctor frente a ellos-nada-

-y con que comenzaremos doctor Sweets-hablo la doctora

-Se ve ansiosa doctora Brennan tiene prisa- el agente y la antropóloga se miraron nuevamente-no por que tu tienes prisa?-el psicólogo solo la miro

-si Sweets si quieres venimos mañana-

-no Agente Booth, empecemos… hoy practicaremos juegos de roles de acuerdo?-

-no es para…-el agente levanto las cejas pícaramente-por que yo no participo en eso Sweets-

-de..de que hablas como que eso-

-oh vamos Bones juego de Rol un niño presente-la sonrisa de la doctora se torno maligna "genial"-pensó Sweets

-quieres excitarte sexualmente-afirmo la doctora la cara de los dos hombres en el consultorio era todo un poema-Aun eres muy joven para ese tipo de problemas-

-Doctora yo no..-comenzó el joven

-Bones no creo que el niño sepa de eso-dijo mirándola con cierta ternura

-Agente Booth no entiendo por que..-

-bien entonces Doctor Sweets que veremos hoy-El psicólogo respiro con lentitud

-bien hablemos un poco de sus gustos que les gusta de su compañero y que les disgusta-

-bien-dijo lanzando un suspiro y mirando a la doctora. El psicólogo los miro detenidamente mientras ellos pensaban ambos se miraban a los ojos y sus hombros estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que uno de los dedos del Agente rosaba lentamente la mano de su compañera, tan lentamente que al parecer la doctora ni siquiera lo notaba

-comience Agente-

-bien lo que me gusta de Bones es… que da todo por defender a los suyos, que es muy Inteligente, que cuida su salud, que se defienda, que sepa karate-

-sabe karate doctora?-pregunto sorprendido Lance

-es muy buena, da unos golpes que woow-

-y eso al parecer le gusta no agente-

-que..pues si..si si la hace ver…-Booth paro al ver que había hablado de mas

-me hace ver…-

-la hace ver …-

-linda tu sabes..-carraspeo, la mirada de la antropóloga estaba sobre el mientras que el ultimo par de ojos los miraba a ambos sin duda era una gran consulta-te hace ver…-la doctora lo miro aun mas-te hace ver..-

-crees que me veo sexy golpeando a los malos?-

-si..si creo que te ves sexy golpeando malos-

-yo también creo que es sexy cuando los atrapas-

-en serio?-la doctora asintió

-mm bien le toca a usted doctora Brennan-

-bien pues a mi me gusta que es un gran padre, que es honesto por que muchos no lo son, que es divertido, que es un gran hombre-

-bien ahora lo que no les gusta de su compañero, doctora Brennan empiece.-

-no me gusta que me sobre proteja..-

-que te sobre proteja Bones siempre te metes en algo-

-si pero siempre estas tras de mi-

-no es verdad-

-Claro que si, si no como hay estas, si no duermo me llevas a casa, si tengo algún problema hay estas-

-eso es lo que hacen los amigos se cuidan-

-pero tu exageras-

-no es verdad Bones-

-claro que si-

-no es cierto—

-que si-

-bien que mas doctora-

-que siempre intenta hacerme comer pay sabe que no me gusta-

-es que no lo has probado-

-pero es muy dulce y tiene fruta cocida-

-pero te encantaría, es uno de los manjares mas deliciosos de este planeta-

-pero no me gusta Booth-

-bien que más-

-creo que es..Todo-

-bien ahora usted Agente Booth-

-bien pues no me gusta que me trate como si fuera menos inteligente que ella-

-pero eso es un hecho, mi IQ es mucho mas alto que el tuyo-

-vez eso no me gusta que tu IQ sea mas alto no significa que sea un Idiota-

-no te trato como idiota-

-si si lo haces-

-eres muy terca-

-claro que no-

-que si-dijo el agente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no, esa es otra cosa que no me gusta te comportas como un bebe-la discusión seguía pero Sweetes solo pudo sonreír toda esa tensión ahora se veía reflejada si no hablaban de sus sentimientos todo podría explotar

-de que te ríes Sweets?-

-es que no ven lo que hay aquí-la pareja se calmo y lo miro-el Agente Booth es muy protector con usted por que le importa, por que usted significa algo muy importante en su vida e intente convencerla de que pruebe cosas nuevas.. y usted doctora no ha pensado que quiere que la cuiden y protejan…le encanta tener la atención del Agente Booth sobre usted-ambos se miraron algo incómodos-queremos a las personas por sus virtudes pero las amamos por sus defectos-

-Sabes que Sweets-comenzó el agente-si tengo algo de prisa, Bones nos vamos-

-si vámonos, no entiendo por que seguimos viniendo-

-ni yo pero adiós Sweetes-

-si Adiós- respondió el joven psicólogo mientras sonreía parecían un par de padres intentando negar algo evidente frente a sus hijos. Al pensar en eso su sonrisa acrecentó la cara que pondría el Agente Booth si supiera lo que pensaba. Se acerco a la ventana de su consultorio en el tercer piso del edificio y miro a su singular pareja caminando juntos los siguió con la mirada hasta que de repente el agente Booth tomo una margarita de un puesto de flores y se la dio a su compañera la cual solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la flor.

"Tal vez los métodos de Seducción de Agente Booth si funcionan"-pensó Lance Sweets mientras seguía viendo a su pareja favorita discutir

* * *

><p>Ayer vi el final de la tercera temp y cuando Sweets dijo "la forma en que la intenta convencer de probar el Pay es un metodo de Seduccion" me imagine esto ojala y les guste cuidence...Review?<p> 


	2. El Royal Dinner

**Métodos de Seducción**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Bones le pertenecen a sus creadores y la FOX

**Summary: **_Coloca su mano en la espada de la antropóloga solo rosando la tela….intenta convencerla de probar cosas nuevas… Todo lo que ve el niño Sweets en las acciones de Booth con Brennan_

* * *

><p><em>-es que no ven lo que hay aquí-la pareja se calmo y lo miro-el Agente Booth es muy protector con usted por que le importa, por que usted significa algo muy importante en su vida e intente convencerla de que pruebe cosas nuevas.. y usted doctora no ha pensado que quiere que la cuiden y protejan…le encanta tener la atención del Agente Booth sobre usted-ambos se miraron algo incómodos-queremos a las personas por sus virtudes pero las amamos por sus defectos-<em>

_-Sabes que Sweets-comenzó el agente-si tengo algo de prisa, Bones nos vamos-_

_-si vámonos, no entiendo por que seguimos viniendo-_

_-ni yo pero adiós Sweetes-_

_-si Adiós- respondió el joven psicólogo mientras sonreía parecían un par de padres intentando negar algo evidente frente a sus hijos. Al pensar en eso su sonrisa acrecentó la cara que pondría el Agente Booth si supiera lo que pensaba. Se acerco a la ventana de su consultorio en el tercer piso del edificio y miro a su singular pareja caminando juntos los siguió con la mirada hasta que de repente el agente Booth tomo una margarita de un puesto de flores y se la dio a su compañera la cual solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la flor._

_"Tal vez los métodos de Seducción de Agente Booth si funcionan"-pensó Lance Sweets mientras seguía viendo a su pareja favorita discutir_

**...**

El Royal Dinner como todas las mañanas desde que descubrió que su pareja favorita desayunaba ahí era uno de sus lugares preferidos, entro justamente a las 8:15 am y con suma tranquilidad se sentó en la barra

-Hola Claris-saludo el psicólogo a una de las meseras del restaurante

-Doctor Sweets, buenos días, le sirvo lo de siempre-

-Por favor- respondió mientras miraba su reloj

-Aun es muy temprano para que estén aquí-respondió Claris sin mirar al chico

-perdón?-

-Vamos Doctor-hablo mientras colocaba el desayuno del chico en la barra-todos aquí sabemos-Lance Sweets miro a la cafetería todos los que estaban ahí asintieron lentamente

-así que ya lo saben…y que es lo que saben?-pregunto con curiosidad

-que usted esta interesado en todo lo que hacen el Agente y la Doctora-

-bueno..yo no diría todo-

-vamos doc., aquí todos le podríamos ayudar-su mente trabajaba muy rápido si quería saberlo todo tenia que investigar no?

-y que es lo que me puede decir?-Claris miro el reloj 8:30 am miro al psicólogo y señalo una de las mesas mas apartadas donde podías ver toda la cafetería cuando llegaron la mujer señalo hacia una ventana y todo quedo en silencio

-la doctora y el agente aparecerán en unos minutos-apenas termino de hablar la singular pareja apareció cruzando la calle con dirección al café cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta todos fingieron no importarles lo que pasaba-Ahora irán a su mesa y Sofí los atenderá el agente y la doctora la ignoraran unos segundos pero después él dirá algo y ella sonreirá-Sweets miro a sus compañeros, La antropóloga y su compañero estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera notaron llegar a la camarera, con asombró el joven vio como una sonrisa salía de los labios de la doctora ante lo dicho por el Agente

-Com…-Clarise lo cayo

-Ahora Sofí traerá un café y un Pay de frutas rojas al Agente y un cereal y café para la doctora-Sweets presto atención a aquella pareja des de lejos cualquiera podría decir que eran un par de esposos destilando amor pero no de esos que se la pasan de beso y arrumaco no, si no de aquellos que se aman y profesan un amor tan grande que con solo mirarse se dicen cuanto se aman, de aquellos con que con verlos tomarse de la mano o compartir una sonrisa muestran lo sólidos que son.-Ahora mire bien , el Agente sonriera de lado como diciendo se que te encantaría y ella solo negara con la cabeza, mientras Sofí deja los platos frente a ellos, pero no la notaran-mientras Claris hablaba él los veía no podía creer que toda una cafetería viesen cosas que ellos simplemente no veían y si eso pasaba en un lugar al que asistían constantemente que pasaría en otro lugar. El agente Booth miro a su compañera con adoración mientras intentaba por millonésima vez que ella probara el Pay, había creído que con una sonrisa tierna y unas palabras ella accedería pero eso no paso, El joven del FBI los seguía mirando, de la nada el Agente miro a su compañera como un león a su presa tomo un poco de Pay con su cuchara y casi se recostó el la mesa, la doctora lo miraba esperando pero al verlo tan cerca su cerebro se descoloco, de pronto él sonrió de manera atrevida todos se quedaron callados era la primera vez que veían algo así pero la pareja no se dio cuenta estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja que solo se notaban el uno al otro

-Vanos Bones…sabes que te encanta-se escucho la voz del Agente retumbar en todo el local al psicólogo no le paso desapercibida la forma el la que todo el mundo los miraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia la misma expresión sorprendida y anhelante en el rostro

-Booth no empieces-respondió la antropóloga

-Vamos Bones, anoche no dijiste lo mismo-el sonido de una cuchara y varias tazas caer al suelo sonaron en todo el lugar , pero Lance solo veía a la antropóloga sonreir y tomar con delicadeza el trozo de Pay que su compañero ofrecía. Nadie decía nada él solo se levanto y camino hasta ellos cuando estuvo frente a ellos hablo

-Muy bueno el Pay verdad?-Seeley Booth estaba completamente pálido mientras que su compañera estaba completamente roja

* * *

><p>Aqui de nuevo la verdad es que no hiba a ver un segundo cap, pero lo pense mejor ojala y les haya gustado y medigan que tal les parece<p> 


	3. The Funder Fathers

**Métodos de Seducción**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Bones le pertenecen a sus creadores y la FOX

**Summary: **_Coloca su mano en la espada de la antropóloga solo rosando la tela….intenta convencerla de probar cosas nuevas… Todo lo que ve el niño Sweets en las acciones de Booth con Brennan_

* * *

><p>El joven del FBI los seguía mirando, de la nada el Agente miro a su compañera como un león a su presa tomo un poco de Pay con su cuchara y casi se recostó el la mesa, la doctora lo miraba esperando pero al verlo tan cerca su cerebro se descoloco, de pronto él sonrió de manera atrevida todos se quedaron callados era la primera vez que veían algo así pero la pareja no se dio cuenta estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja que solo se notaban el uno al otro<p>

-Vanos Bones…sabes que te encanta-se escucho la voz del Agente retumbar en todo el local al psicólogo no le paso desapercibida la forma el la que todo el mundo los miraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia la misma expresión sorprendida y anhelante en el rostro

-Booth no empieces-respondió la antropóloga

-Vamos Bones, anoche no dijiste lo mismo-el sonido de una cuchara y varias tazas caer al suelo sonaron en todo el lugar , pero Lance solo veía a la antropóloga sonreír y tomar con delicadeza el trozo de Pay que su compañero ofrecía. Nadie decía nada él solo se levanto y camino hasta ellos cuando estuvo frente a ellos hablo

-Muy bueno el Pay verdad?-Seeley Booth estaba completamente pálido mientras que su compañera estaba completamente roja

Desde hacia un buen tiempo todo el Equipo de Jeffersonian se reunía en el Funder Fathers después de terminar exitosamente un caso, ahora veía a sus amigos y compañeros en una situación muy relajada, completamente contraria cuando trabajaban si, eran muy expresivos entre ellos mas Ángela que siempre decía algo fuese apropiado o no pero eran cada uno los que formaban esa familia, una familia que su base eran Booth y Brennan

-Por que tardaran tanto?-pregunto Hodgins

-deben de estar bastante ocupados-contesto Ángela con una sonrisa

-como siempre-remarco la forense

-han notado que todos sabemos lo que pasa entre el Agente y la doctora Brennan-

-A que te refieres Sweets-hablo la forense

-A que frente a nosotros nos muestran compañerismo que va más a ella de ser solo eso sino que están interesados en un Romance -explico el psicólogo

-haber Sweets a que te refieres con Romance -

-A que ambos se sobreprotegen El Agente Booth protege al máximo a la doctora en el aspecto sentimental, cada pareja que la doctora encuentra el Agente Booth le encuentra un defecto-

-Danos un ejemplo-dijo el entomólogo

-el Bombero ese…-

-el que asesino a su hermano? Y dijo que era la bruja quien lo había matado?-pregunto la Artista-si creo que hubiera sido un gran candidato para mi amiga

-que tal de su profesor de la universidad-

-el que la traiciono?-dijo Hodgins

-ningún hombre es bueno para mi amiga es demasiada mujer –

-Seeley también es mucho hombre para una mujer-dijo la forense mientras miraba pícaramente a la artista

-Que tal de Sully?-las dos mujeres se callaron al escuchar aquel nombre-el no tenia ningún defecto o si-

-se iba a llevar a mi amiga al Caribe-

-y eso habría hecho a la doctora mas susceptible al mundo-

-Sweets si ellos se dan cuenta o no es su problema-comenzó la artista

-pero ya se van tardando y mucho Ángela-

-Así que ustedes también lo notan-

-Mira niño-hablo Ángela- la tensión sexual que cargan es demasiada algún día tendrán que explotar, y cuando eso suceda querré saber todos lo detalles, todos-El joven Psicólogo solo suspiro rendido el quería que ellos dieran ese paso que avanzaran al siguiente nivel "tal vez solo una pequeña ayuda mas"-pensó mientras recordaba lo pasado en el Royal Dinner el día anterior

**Flash back**

_El joven del FBI los seguía mirando, de la nada el Agente miro a su compañera como un león a su presa tomo un poco de Pay con su cuchara y casi se recostó el la mesa, la doctora lo miraba esperando pero al verlo tan cerca su cerebro se descoloco, de pronto él sonrió de manera atrevida todos se quedaron callados era la primera vez que veían algo así pero la pareja no se dio cuenta estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja que solo se notaban el uno al otro_

_-Vanos Bones…sabes que te encanta-se escucho la voz del Agente retumbar en todo el local al psicólogo no le paso desapercibida la forma el la que todo el mundo los miraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia la misma expresión sorprendida y anhelante en el rostro_

_-Booth no empieces-respondió la antropóloga_

_-Vamos Bones, anoche no dijiste lo mismo-el sonido de una cuchara y varias tazas caer al suelo sonaron en todo el lugar , pero Lance solo veía a la antropóloga sonreír y tomar con delicadeza el trozo de Pay que su compañero ofrecía. Nadie decía nada él solo se levanto y camino hasta ellos cuando estuvo frente a ellos hablo_

_-Muy bueno el Pay verdad?-Seeley Booth estaba completamente pálido mientras que su compañera estaba completamente roja_

_-mmm que haces aquí Sweets?-pregunto el Agente aun pálido_

_-Desayunando al igual que ustedes-dijo antes de mirar a la compañera del Agente Booth- Oh pero Doctora Brennan por que esta tan sonrojada-varias risillas se escucharon por todo el Café. –Y cual Pay me recomiendan el de limón, piña, queso con Zarzamora o mmm-dijo mientras fingía leer el menú- oh claro el de **Frutos Rojos**-dijo remarcando, Temperance Brennan estuvo a punto de atragantarse era obvio que algo había recordado mientras que el agente Booth solo sonrió de lado con una mirada obscura una mirada que el joven psicólogo no había visto nunca_

_-mmmm..-"vaya vaya asi que en momentos tan incómodos la doctora si se puede quedar sin habla"-pensó el chico_

_-y cual me recomiendan entonces-el sonido de un móvil retumbo en todo el dinner _

_-Booth-respondió el Agente mientras Sweets mira inquisitivamente a la doctora-bien gracias-dijo antes de colgar-tenemos que irnos Bones-Booth miro al niño y le dijo- creo que te vendría mejor un helado de chocolate tomo la mano de su compañera y salieron del Café tras la mirada atónita de todos, mientras Lance repetía la acción del Agente en su cerebro_

_-estos dos ya se cosieron-dijo Clarise mientras lo sacaba de su letargo_

_-perdón?-_

_-si esos dos ya dieron un gran paso-varios gritos se escucharon pero fueron opacados por un "AL FIN" de todos los comensales_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando regreso su vista al Funder Fathers su pareja hiba entrando ambos con una sonrisa en los labios; Seeley Booth rodeaba la cintura de la doctora y su mano se encontraba delicadamente en el vientre de esta, el cual se veía algo?...abultado?

* * *

><p>Y CHANCHAN jajajajaja que les parece que pasara ahora?...ojala y les guste cuidence review? plis =D!<p> 


	4. El libro

**Métodos de Seducción**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Bones le pertenecen a sus creadores y la FOX

**Summary: **_Coloca su mano en la espada de la antropóloga solo rosando la tela….intenta convencerla de probar cosas nuevas… Todo lo que ve el niño Sweets en las acciones de Booth con Brennan_

* * *

><p><em>-Muy bueno el Pay verdad?-Seeley Booth estaba completamente pálido mientras que su compañera estaba completamente roja<em>

_-mmm que haces aquí Sweets?-pregunto el Agente aun pálido_

_-Desayunando al igual que ustedes-dijo antes de mirar a la compañera del Agente Booth- Oh pero Doctora Brennan por que esta tan sonrojada-varias risillas se escucharon por todo el Café. –Y cual Pay me recomiendan el de limón, piña, queso con Zarzamora o mmm-dijo mientras fingía leer el menú- oh claro el de **Frutos Rojos**-dijo remarcando, Temperance Brennan estuvo a punto de atragantarse era obvio que algo había recordado mientras que el agente Booth solo sonrió de lado con una mirada obscura una mirada que el joven psicólogo no había visto nunca_

_-mmmm..-"vaya vaya asi que en momentos tan incómodos la doctora si se puede quedar sin habla"-pensó el chico_

_-y cual me recomiendan entonces-el sonido de un móvil retumbo en todo el dinner _

_-Booth-respondió el Agente mientras Sweets mira inquisitivamente a la doctora-bien gracias-dijo antes de colgar-tenemos que irnos Bones-Booth miro al niño y le dijo- creo que te vendría mejor un helado de chocolate tomo la mano de su compañera y salieron del Café tras la mirada atónita de todos, mientras Lance repetía la acción del Agente en su cerebro_

_-estos dos ya se cosieron-dijo Clarise mientras lo sacaba de su letargo_

_-perdón?-_

_-si esos dos ya dieron un gran paso-varios gritos se escucharon pero fueron opacados por un "AL FIN" de todos los comensales_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando regreso su vista al Funder Fathers su pareja hiba entrando ambos con una sonrisa en los labios; Seeley Booth rodeaba la cintura de la doctora y su mano se encontraba delicadamente en el vientre de esta, el cual se veía algo?...abultado?

-Doctor…aquí aquí-gritaba una joven reportera. Lance la miro era una chica rubia en cuanto la reconoció la chica sonrio –Que ha pasado con esa hermosa pareja Doctor Sweets?-

-Tendrá que leer mi libro Señorita Burley-

-Señora, Doctor-corrigió la reportera

-habrá un segundo libro doctor-hablo otro reportero

-no… la verdad no lo creo…muchas gracias-dijo antes de bajar de aquel improvisado escenario

-Doctor puedo hablar con usted?-

-Si, señora…-

-Carter, Hannah Carter, pero aun uso mi apellido para algunas cosas-

-bien Hannah digame-

-por que?-

-de que habla-

-por que no me dijo antes todo esto-

-no era mi deber, además el agente Booth no quería-

-eso no-

-a no?-Hannah negó con la cabeza-entonces-

-lo del libro podría haber ayudado en su investigación-

-Hablas en serio-

-si..yo..-

-FBI, por favor a un lado-hablo un hombre alto. Miro hacia el donde se encontraba el doctor y la reportera- Sweets-bramo algo molesto de tras de el una mujer con una mirada fría lo observaba detenidamente

-yo que tu corria-susurro la reportera sin rechistar él salió corriendo dejando caer su famoso libro al suelo, seguido de aquel agente

-Hola Hannah!-grito el agente al pasar por su lado

-Hola Seeley…Brennan-saludo ala mujer

-Hola Hannah te encargo un momento a Lizzy-dijo Temperance mientras le dejaba su bebé de dos añitos a su amiga

-Claro-

-espero que Booth no lo atrape-dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de su esposo

-Bien Lizzy –comenzo dirigiéndose a la niña de ojos azules y cabello chocolate-tia Hannah te cuidara-se agacho un poco y tomo el libro en sus manos, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer la dedicatoria-_"Estamos todos aquí, prácticamente solos intentando encontrar a ese alguien que nos haga vibrar, buscando a aquella persona que al tocarla sintamos esa corriente eléctrica que nos indica que nos pertenecemos; pero un dia te encuentras caminando por la calle y chocas con alguien completamente diferente a ti aquel al que dices **por favor jamás estaríamos juntos no funcionaria**, y cuando lo/la conoces los métodos comienzan a aflorar._

_Temperance y Seeley Booth son pruba de que los métodos no siempre son los mismos y cuando crees que es no tal vez un si se este formando"_

-Lizzy espero que tu Tío Sweets sobre viva a tu padre-la pequeña rio ante aquellas palabras y agito su manita

* * *

><p>Jaja volvi con el cap final ojala y les guste cuidence...review?<p> 


End file.
